


Russian Roulette

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: October Haikyuu Birthdays [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, Happy birthday Lev, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Lev has a birthday spent with his friends and a fiancé waiting for him. Of course he'll have a good birthday.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Haiba Lev/Kageyama Tobio
Series: October Haikyuu Birthdays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but I got it done! Enjoy, guys.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Lev!

Lev watched as vodka was poured into disposable shot glasses, palm cradling his chin. "What exactly is the plan here? Other than me getting legally drunk and you illegally?"

"Well, I bought a pack of 100 glasses for this, right? Half is vodka, half is water. Stick ten each on that movable cake stand Hichika-basan bought me and spin it." His companion smirked across their shared apartment's counter. "Then we play Russian Roulette."

"Ah," Lev breathed out, understanding. "Click for water and bang for vodka, right?"

"Yup." The vodka was all poured, water already done. Across, Tobio smirked and spun the stand slowly. "Who wants to be shot first?"

The half Russian grinned and stepped up to the stand, plucking. "Bottoms up." He tilted his head back and drank.

●●●●

Waking on his living room floor and cuddling his roommate was something that usually happened when he convinced the other to stay up late and play video games with him. Waking up with the urge to puke, however, did not happen that often.

The nausea wasn't leaving and he lurched, knocking Tobio off the couch and bolted to the bathroom. Grumbling came from behind as Tobio appeared, smoothing his hair back and Lev felt him put in hair pins.

Gut still roiling, Lev slumped across the floor and wow, the tiles felt really nice.

"Up," Tobio mumbled and Lev swore he saw mixed pigments as the sound hit his ears. He was being quiet, though! "Swish and spit."

Lev obeyed, the toilet flushing. "Why don't you ever puke?"

"The day I puke from alcohol is the day I die," Tobio replied. "My hangovers consist of migraines and fatigue." Tobio paused then bent to kiss his forehead. "Happy birthday, airhead."

"S'horrible," Lev whined, accepting the hand up and braced at the wave of nausea. He did not feel it rise, success! "Ugh."

"Congrats, your birthday breakfast is going to consist of green tea, painkillers, and hangover stew."

"The stuff you cooked last night?"

"Yep. Go sit, keep your head up. I'll bring you the medicine."

Lev latched onto him. "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

Tobio scrunched his nose. "You need a peppermint." He easily pulled Lev to his feet, letting him cling to get his equilibrium back. “Tea and painkillers first.”

“Uuuugh.”

“Deal with it. You’re the one who wanted the vodka.”

“Uuuugh.”

Tobio’s chuckles flowed through the air as Lev slumped against their kotatsu, the electric heater buzzing slightly while it worked and the vibrations soothed his head like a cat’s purr. He shifted when he heard a buzz, hunting down the phone until he found them stuffed beneath the couch for whatever reason. His was the one to buzz, so he checked it with a throbbing head and squinted eyes and looked away after he read it at an arriving Tobio.

"What was today's plan? My former teammates are asking if I'm free for this morning and afternoon."

"Well," Tobio muttered, passing him tea and painkillers. Then he set up the bowls as Lev took the painkillers and swallowed some tea. "Yeah. I've got a few things planned past seven, so you're all theirs until then."

"Cool. What do you plan on doing 'til then?" Lev started sipping at the stew, slowly speeding up when his stomach didn't protest.

"I'm going to get our delivery from Hanamura-san, then get groceries." The smirk on his lips had Lev perking up. "Then I'm going to go and spoil Terumi and Kisei until Miwa and Manabu boot me out."

Lev laughed. "She might actually do that if you bring them cookies."

"Why do you think I made star cookies?"

Sharing a smile, they continued eating until they were done and Lev was shooed off for a quick shower. Tobio dropped his clothes off then started on the dishes after he was done. Lev popped into the kitchen for his charging phone and pressed a kiss to Tobio's bent head, watching him scrub at the stone pot for a moment. 

"See you later," Lev called as he headed out. Tobio's reply was muffled by him entering the bathroom, but Lev smiled all the same.

●●●●

With an impish grin and noticing he was still a foot taller, Lev swept Yaku off his feet with a gleeful laugh and obnoxious coo, swaying. "Yaku-san! You still fit in my arms so easily!"

Yaku growled, swinging legs and arms. "Haiba Lev!" He huffed, irritated, as he was swiftly dropped and calmed down when Kai put a hand on his shoulder. His brows twitched as Kuroo hyena cackled.

"Good morning," he greeted as if he hadn't just picked up Yaku.

Inuoka tackled him into a hug. "Happy birthday, Lev!"

"Happy birthday," Teshiro echoed, distracted as he removed Inuoka before the two could fall over.

"Happy birthday, Lev," Yuuki greeted, smiling softly from between Inuoka and Teshiro. The shorter man scratched his cheek, sheepish. "Sou, Tamahiko, and I bought a joint birthday gift, but it hasn't come yet. Someone forgot to put the right date on it." He side eyed Inuoka.

Lev snickered. "I kind of expected that," he admitted and made Inuoka pout.

"I'm sorry! It's just that the kids were hyper for Halloween and one of my coworkers brought in buckets of candy. Into a daycare center!" They laughed at his pale face.

Fukunaga leaned past Yamamoto, handing over a small box. "Here, happy birthday, little lion." 

Smiling at the old nickname, Lev curiously opened the box and let an "ooh." "Isn't this a maneki-neko?" Aside from a few coupons from Onigiri Miya, there was a maneki-neko lion keychain. "So cute."

"Yep. And I asked Miya-san if he could make Osaka style oinarisan, which is what the coupons are for. He said you would need to notify him beforehand, though," Fukunaga explained.

"Thanks, senpai!" Lev cheered, already sliding the keychain onto his keyring. He watched it bump into keys, grinning.

"Kuro and I did a joint gift, too," Kenma spoke quietly as Kuroo passed over a gift bag.

As Lev peeked in, seeing a hoodie with a very familiar character along with a plushy version (his internal child shrieked with delight), Kuroo added, "I had to call your manager for your sizes to make it an extra large for you."

"Large enough for sweater paws?" Lev questioned, a snicker escaping when Kuroo nodded and Lev had the image of flailing wildly enough to smack Tobio at home with the paws. "So cool-and it's Tokoyami!"

"Yeah. Shame they don't have Sansa merch," Kuroo muttered with a small frown. Lev nodded in agreement, the cat policeman had made his day after seeing him in the manga chapter and the anime episode.

His head shifted when Yamamoto tugged him low, arm around his neck. "Happy birthday, Ace," Yamamoto said cheerfully then plopped a photo album into his arms. "I cheated-I asked Alisa-san if she had any ideas on what I could do and she reminded me that Akane usually appeared for our games and practices with her photographer friend. Alisa-san supplied the photos from the agency."

Lev slid the coupons into the gift bag and balanced the album on his arm. "So that's why my photos kept disappearing… I guess I owe Tobio an apology, I thought he went on a cleaning binge."

"Nah, that was me. He did scold me for not using gloves, though. Something about smudges." Yamamoto winced.

"He threw blueberries at you, didn't he?" Lev grinned at the bewildered look on the older man's face.

"He scolded me for killing his kinsmen," Yamamoto answered and the others laughed and chuckled.

Kai shrugged when looks were aimed at him. "I got you a viola, but it's still at home since I figured you didn't want to carry it around."

Lev nodded. "Thank you." He blinked when Yaku suddenly made a noise, looking like he had so many regrets. "What?"

Wrinkling his nose, the man motioned to the restaurant. "Mine's a bit difficult to give when standing, so let's head inside." Not waiting for an answer, he hurried away into the ramen shop.

Lev followed, his friends behind him. He put the photo album into the bag, careful to not rip the bag, and settled across from Yaku as he slid into the long booth. He put the bag beside him on the bench and looked at Yaku as he pulled out a gift bag from somewhere, sliding it to Lev.

"Here. It was you being you that gave me the idea." He simply shrugged at Lev's confused look. 

Squinting, he opened the bag, pushing his hand past tissue paper and wrapping his fingers around a curvy wooden object, and pulled it out.

Green eyes went huge, taking in the Matryoshka doll version of Lev. They darted to Yaku, who smiled wryly. "Open it," he suggested. And Lev did, taking in the team members that appeared after his doll top was removed:

Kuroo.

Inuoka.

Naoi.

Kai.

Fukunaga. 

Yamamoto.

Teshiro.

Kenma.

Yaku.

Yuuki.

Nekomata.

It was their team as Russian nesting dolls. They were all replicated exactly in their uniforms, the two coaches in their usual outfits for practice. The largest one was at least eight inches, the dolls shrinking to two.

As he stared at them, he barely noticed himself saying, "I thought Yaku-san would be the smallest one." Lev startled when Kuroo cackled loudly, then yelped when Yaku kicked him in the knee. "Ow!"

Fukunaga quickly began passing out the menus, nearly smacking Yaku in the face with one. "Let's order before we get kicked out."

Lev put the dolls back into each other, sliding them back into the bag then into the other bag. "Yaku-san, thank you!"

Yaku smiled back. "You're welcome."

When the waitress returned (who's flirting went ignored by Lev), they placed their orders and got caught up on each other. Fukunaga was becoming a favored comedian, Miya Osamu even letting him do a few jokes at the restaurant he worked at. Kai had begun working at Tokyo's National Museum Garden, something he had been wanting to do since before Lev had entered Nekoma. Kenma's channel had gotten popular, mainly from Bokuto and Hinata tweeting about it. Yaku was still growing strong for his team in Russia-he still found it a little funny he went there after grumbling about Lev a lot; maybe it was just Lev who was tall? Kuroo had forgone being a lawyer and joined the JVA's sports promo division. Yamamoto had joined Chigaya on VC Kanagawa's team and Shibayama had gotten on Esperanza's team. Teshiro taught at Nekoma's cram school, sometimes assisting Naoi with the newest team.

It was during Inuoka's traumatized recollection of the past week that Lev felt a buzz in his jacket. Shifting a bit away from Kenma, he pulled his phone out and unlocked it. He saw who texted him and quickly tapped the message.

**_Hot'N'Cold Runnah:_ ** _ i got 'em.  _

Lev furrowed his brows then smiled when he realized he was sent a picture file. He opened it and had to bite back a cheer, because they were gorgeous.

Rings, four of them, lined along a glass coffee table. Two were similar, being five colored rings. Two were gold, one platinum, one zirconium, and one silver. The other two were different from each other, bearing a blue topaz and opal respectively. The opal was in a lion's mouth and the blue topaz was being held by a pair of wings.

He got them.

This time, he couldn't stop from grinning widely and sending way too many heart emojis.  _ You got 'em! And me! _

"Ohoho? Who're you texting, Lev?" Kuroo asked, leaning over an unimpressed Kenma to peer at Lev's phone.

"My fiancé," he answered distractedly and didn't notice their gawking until he looked up, freezing in grabbing his chopsticks again. "What?"

"Fiancé?" They repeated loudly, Kenma even lowering his PSP, and Lev pressed back against the window as they all leaned towards him.

"Uh, yeah? I never told you?" They shook their heads collectively. "Oh. Well, he-"

"He?"

"You sound like parrots." Lev frowned, eyeing them as they leaned back sheepishly. "Yes, he. He had to go pick up our engagement and wedding rings from the jeweler."

"When are you two getting married?" Yuuki asked, peering at him with wide eyes.

"This spring," Lev replied, turning a little sheepish. "We were actually planning on a Denmark wedding with our families… that actually explains why Alisa-nee was confused about our guest list." He frowned at the phone, messaging his fiancé quickly.  _ Why didn't we tell anyone again? _

**_Hot'N'Cold Runnah:_ ** _ because our senpai and etc would complain, not to mention management bullshit. _

Glancing at Yamamoto who was grumbling about his kouhai getting married before him, Lev smiled a little.

_ Should we just let everyone find out on Twitter or let Kuroo gossip? _

**_Hot'N'Cold Runnah:_ ** _ Kuroo's gossip. You can tell them it's me, I'd be surprised if Kenma didn't at least suspect _

Sending back an affirmative, Lev set his phone down and looked at Kenma. The gamer looked back. "Is it him?" Kenma asked bluntly, the implication obvious.

Lev grinned. "Yeah, it is."

Kuroo's head moved between them. "Who?"

"Tobio," Lev answered, grin turning goofy.

"Since when?!" The louder men exclaimed.

"About… three years," Lev answered, thinking.

"Our second year?" Teshiro inquired and Lev nodded.

"But you two avoided each other," Yamamoto pointed out.

Making to reply, Lev sighed and facepalmed. "That's because of Coach Naoi. We didn't really get along during our first year and he was always worried we'd start fighting." He looked at them. "Naoi is married to Miwa, Tobio's older sister."

"I noticed that. You'd always ask Kenma, Akaashi, or the other setters to set for you but never Kageyama. Why?" Yaku frowned when he saw Lev's grin fade.

"Uh… we met during our last year of middle school… and it was pretty bad." He winced at the memories. "Let's just say I was pretty mean and protective of Miwa since I knew her at the time and not him."

They were clearly curious, but didn't want to ruin the day.

"Are you all still free for the aquarium?" Kuroo asked, looking around.

"No. I've got to help set up the center tomorrow since it's Halloween." Inuoka looked at Lev apologetically, but he waved it off.

"Same, Miya-san has plans for tomorrow at the restaurant and wanted us workers there." Fukunaga seemed a little concerned. "His twin is supposed to be there with the Jackals."

Lev sent a silent prayer up for him.

Teshiro sighed. "I have grading, still."

"And I need to drop off the viola before I leave for a convention," Kai added.

"Our teams need us, otherwise we'd be looking at fish with you guys," Yamamoto said, Yuuki nodding in agreement.

"So just us four?" Kuroo asked, looking at Lev, Kenma, and Yaku.

"I leave on Saturday," Yaku affirmed.

Lev bounced a little, finishing off his noodles and broth. "I can't wait, I'm going to buy a jellyfish plush."

"Jellyfish?" Yamamoto slurped up the rest of his broth, earning a disapproving look from Yaku.

"Jellyfish."

●●●●

A few hours later, he managed to get a small, cute purple jellyfish plush that he could put on a keyring. He had also found an emperor penguin and a sea lion. The three were being held in his palms as he followed Kuroo and Yaku outside.

He lit up when he saw a familiar car and jogged to it as the driver stepped out. "Tobio, look! It's you!"

Tobio blinked at the jellyfish in confusion, taking it with furrowed brows then understanding dawned along with a faint blush. "You're horrible," he muttered, but continued to cradle the jellyfish in one hand as he pulled out a small ring box. His sapphire eyes were bright as he asked, "Do you want me to put them on?"

"Me," Lev answered, insistent as he put the plushies in the car with the gift bag, and accepted the ring box, flipping it open. Their engagement rings were inside, better and more incredible in reality. He plucked the lion from the box and reached for Tobio's hand, pausing when Tobio pulled away. "What…?"

"Other hand," he clarified. Lev blinked then felt his own blush rise.

"You're ridiculous," he mumbled as his slid the ring onto Tobio's right ring finger, getting a pleased smile for a reward.

"So are you," Tobio returned, taking the winged ring and sliding it onto Lev's right ring finger. Their rings brushed each other, shining brightly in the setting sun.

He could feel the emotions building in his chest like a happy, love filled balloon, but he shoved it down in order to kiss Tobio, cupping his face as their lips molded together. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Tobio used the jellyfish to peck his cheek, earning a laugh while he turned to a(n) (im)patiently waiting trio.

"Congratulations," Kenma was quick to say, briefly shoving his hand against Kuroo's face and making him flail.

"Congrats-" Yaku started, but got cut off by Kuroo. He glowered at the former captain.

"Who's tops?" Kuroo asked bluntly, cackling as Yaku tried kicking him and Kenma pretended to not know him.

Tobio, as always, was on top of things when it came to questions like that (Lev was usually rendered a mess, like now). "Why? So you know what to imagine when you're using your hand later?"

Kuroo gawked at him then yelped when Yaku landed a kick. "Ow!"

Kenma let out a surprised bark of laughter. "Nice kill," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," Tobio replied. 

"Okay, okay, I won't ask any improper questions, but I have to know-who's last name are you taking?" Kuroo got out, sidling opposite Yaku. "Asking as a sports promoter.

They shared a look. "Kageyama," Lev answered. "I'll become Kageyama Lev. My sister plans on keeping Haiba and Tobio wants to keep his last name, so I figured I'd change mine."

Kuroo cooed obnoxiously, but Lev could tell he really did find it sweet. "I'm gonna claim the Adlers," he announced, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Become their public relations liaison."

Tobio smirked. "You'd have to fight Aiku-san. She's been their liaison for the last five years and has signed on for a few more."

"I like a challenge," Kuroo cheered, already pulling his phone out and wandering away.

"She won't kill him, will she?" Lev asked, knowing the Adlers' liaison well enough that she could break anyone.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Tobio looked at Kenma and Yaku. "I planned on doing a large dinner with our family, did you want to join?"

"Ah…" They shared a look, hesitant, and Kenma was the one to ask. "Is that okay?"

"Of course! You guys are family, too!" Lev blanched at their suddenly teary expressions. "Ah, what-?"

"You're being sappy," Tobio told him. 

"You're snappier than I am!" He protested. "Besides, it's true!"

"We'll join you. Should we bring Kuroo?" Yaku answered, looking at said man.

"We can throw him at Aiku-san," Tobio suggested. Lev snickered as they all agreed, heading and entering their cars.

He looked at his engagement ring as he toyed with the plushies he received. Past him was an idiot. It wasn't a bad birthday. It was the best. Looking at Tobio, the light hitting the volleyball player just right, he smiled and took his free hand, earning a smile in the mirror. Lev was lucky, he really was.

_ I wish... _


End file.
